ouran
by aussiechick00
Summary: the setsuki twins, Kazumi and Ai, have never opened up their world to anyone else in the world, including their own parents and other sibling. What will happen when they meet Hikaru and Kaoru? HikaruxOC TamakixHaruhi


At first glance, Ai and Kazumi Setsuki would seem like an extremely respectable sixteen year old girls, born from money and educated well. their posture was good, their face's young and beautiful, their clothes were never sloppy or messy. they always sat tall and proud and they're glasses – which neither needed - leant slightly forward – a deliberation so they could look down their nose with good reason. their smile's were beautiful and each of their little white teeth glimmered in the sunshine. Girl's wanted to be them, boy's wanted to be with them. Although, after speaking with them for over half an hour, the magic fades, that wonder disappears, and all you want to do is run screaming. But that was precisely the image they wanted for themselves. it gave them power. If they wanted, they could be the most charming and lovely people you'd ever meet, but they never went that way. To them, the entire world was they're oyster. People were merely toy's for them to play with, and therefore, no one was able to get close to them except each other. But that was the way they liked things. So as they sat on the school bench reading book's of which they didn't exactly remember the name of on their first day of they're new high school, they weren't surprised when curious students came to say hello.

"uh, hi," said one. Ai glanced up from her book, with a smile pinned to her face in an instant. Kazumi imitated her but her smile was far less kindly, and more condescending if anything.

"yes?" they asked simultaneously in a gentle tone. There were four people there. Two boys and two girls, all looking quite prim and proper.

"do you wanna hang out with us? You look lonely," one of the boys asked. Ai closed her book and stood up. Kazumi repeated

"who are you talking to?" they asked immediately. The two girls, who's arms were linked, gave each other a sideways glance.

"we're talking to you two," they explained. Kazumi and Ai looked at each other and giggled.

"silly, there's no one," Ai began.

"called you two here," Kazumi finished. The four kids exchanged glances. They thought the two of them were kidding.

"but, we don't know you're names, so we don't know who we're talking to," one of the boys said. Kazumi and Ai looked at each other again. They saw the same thing in each other's eyes. Kazumi's hand slipped into Ai's softly and the two felt safety and security run through them.

"fair enough, we are the Setsuki twins," they said.

"my name is Kazumi," said Ai with a curtsey.

"and my name is Ai," said Kazumi, repeating her action. Both of them simultaneously shot a look at the four kids.

"or am I Kazumi?" wondered Kazumi,

"or am I Ai?" Ai giggled. Then both of them stood up straight and shrugged.

"we just don't know," they said. the four kids all looked at each other. One of the girl's giggled. She stepped forward and placed her hand underneath Kazumi's chin. She looked like a second year, but she could have been a third year. Her long brown hair fell to her waist sleekly and her fierce eyes made her look mature to an extent.

"Kazumi-san and Ai-san remind me of some boys I know, don't you agree, Chiyo-chan?" she commented. Kazumi tightened her grip on Ai's hand in fear. Ai squeezed her hand back reassuringly. I'm here, was what she was saying. The other girl, Chiyo, looked from the girl to Kazumi to Ai. She seemed to concentrate for a few seconds, but then her eyes lit up in clarification. She smiled and laughed.

"isn't that a coincidence?" she cooed. The girl holding Kazumi's chin turned back to her with a half grin.

"go to the third music room this break. I'm counting on you," she instructed. Promptly, she released Kazumi's chin and led her friend's away. Kazumi stared into nothingness, breathing deeply in and out. But soon she caught herself and collapsed onto the bench.

"Ai, I was so frightened. She didn't feel the same as you, she felt bad," she shivered. Ai sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"don't worry, Kazumi, I'll protect you, definitely," she promised. Kazumi smiled and pulled away from Ai, taking hold of her book again.

"ai?"

"yes?"

"can we go to the third music room this break?"


End file.
